


Ugly Old Drapes

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Sirius Came Back, F/M, HP: EWE, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t how Sirius had expected to spend their holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Old Drapes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sionnach_ayame based on a prompt left on my Challenge Post on LJ.

“The house was built in 1845 by George Stephens, son of General Thomas Stephens…”

Sirius tuned out as the perky tour guide gave a tedious account of the construction of the house. He glanced at Hermione and was unsurprised to see her listening intently. She was probably actually interested in how many cobblestones made up the bloody sidewalk. He, however, was not. 

Touring old houses that belonged to people he’d never heard of, Muggles, at that, was not how he’d expected to spend their holiday. It was his first real holiday since he’d been a schoolboy. A dozen years in Azkaban followed by the life of a fugitive and then the years of nothing when he’d been trapped in the veil hadn’t given him a chance to take a relaxing holiday. When he and Hermione had begun to plan this trip, he’d envisioned being naked most of the time and shagging her in a variety of exciting places.

It was just his luck that they’d chosen to visit some historic town with a bunch of boring old houses that she wanted to tour. His suggestion had been a cottage in the middle of nowhere, preferably near the ocean. Unfortunately, he’d not stipulated that it shouldn’t be in the vicinity of anything old, historic, or boring. Now, he was stuck listening to droning lectures about ceilings while Hermione practically bounced in excitement next to him.

When they were ushered into a large dining room, he rolled his eyes when the tour guide began to describe the china pattern in detail. Hermione gave him a reproachful look, as if she somehow knew that he was mentally breaking each piece of china in hopes it would make the guide shut up. He smiled lazily at her look and winked at her, delighted when she blushed and pursed her lips in the disapproving way that always aroused him.

Pointedly, she looked back at the tour guide, but he didn’t fail to notice that she took one step away, which meant he was getting to her. He took the opportunity to study the young woman that had become such an integral part of his life while the conversation moved on to tapestries. Even after three years, he still had moments of amazement that they were together. He’d certainly never entertained the idea of having a relationship with his godson’s best friend, after all, and certainly hadn’t planned on falling in love with her.

Most people didn’t seem to understand how they fit. On paper, they didn’t really make any sense. He’d changed, though, since returning from the dark nothingness of the veil, and Hermione balanced him in a way that he couldn’t explain to anyone. Besides, it wasn’t anyone else’s business. She was of age, even if she was technically twenty years younger than he was, and strong enough to make her own choices without caring what anyone else thought.

Contrary to what some people whispered snidely, it wasn’t gratitude. She’d had nothing to do with his return. Hell, no one really knew how he’d returned anyway. He’d just woken up on the edge of the Forbidden Forest one evening nearly four years ago, and it was still unexplained to this day. He really could care less how he got back since he was alive and had a future now. Some experts kept researching it, though, and he found it amusing that they could never find an answer. He doubted they ever did, and he didn’t really care because he was just happy to be alive again and to be in a relationship for the first time in his life.

While it was true that Hermione had helped him adjust to being alive again and had the ability to calm him even during his darkest of moods, that wasn’t the reason he’d first kissed her and it definitely wasn’t the reason he was with her now. She was a remarkable woman, far too good for the likes of him, and had this appealing combination of sexy innocence that never failed to get him hard. They had rows that left them cursing and angry, sometimes even getting their wands and hexes involved, but it was just because they were both stubborn and passionate people. They always made up, though often without either of them admitting to be wrong about whatever caused the argument, and he liked to think their differences actually helped balance the things they had in common. Passion and stubbornness weren’t necessarily the best traits to share.

The tour guide was now talking about drapes, and Sirius didn’t understand what the bloody hell was so important about some old curtains that were ugly in the first place. They were a heavy fabric and so ornate that his own mother, Merlin curse her wretched old soul, wouldn’t have wanted them, and she’d had horrible taste in décor. He studied the curtains more closely and noticed that they were longer than the floor, bunched up in a bit of a mess like the person who bought them didn’t pay any attention to measurements. Muggles confused him sometimes.

After staring at them a bit, he realized that, however awful they were, they would make a great hiding place. With that thought in mind, he smiled wickedly as he moved to stand beside Hermione again. She gave him a suspicious look, so he winked at her because he knew from experience that she would know he was up to something if he tried being innocent. If he behaved normally, she let her guard down enough for him to successfully accomplish a sneak attack. 

It worked like a charm, and he was glad that she hadn’t yet figured it out. She went back to listening to the bloke nattering on about drapes while he stood there formulating his plan. When the group was led out of the room to go see the kitchen, he grabbed her arm and put his hand over her mouth before ducking behind the drapes. She bit his palm, and he let go quickly, glaring down at her. “What was that for?”

“You’d better be glad I didn’t kick you in the crotch for grabbing me that way,” she muttered. “If I was able to get my wand out here, you’d be even sorrier. Now, what do you think you’re doing? We need to rejoin the group before they notice we’re gone.”

“I think that I’m on holiday with my witch, yet we’ve spent the whole day touring old homes that belonged to a bunch of Muggles we’ve never even heard of,” Sirius grumbled. “Yesterday, it was museums. The day before that was art galleries. When are we actually going to just stop and relax and enjoy the last few days of our holiday?”

“You like art, and you mentioned wanting to go to a museum when we were planning the trip,” she said quietly.

“I said maybe we could go to a museum, _a meaning one, because I knew you’d probably enjoy that. I didn’t say I wanted to spend an entire day going to a half dozen of them.” He was tired of whispering, so he pulled out his wand and cast a charm around them. “The art was the same thing. One of them would have been enough, but only after we’d spent several days ordering room service and shagging each other rotten.”_

_Hermione stared at him, and he realized he might have gone too far. She cleared her throat, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry. I was trying to make this holiday perfect for you because I know you’ve never taken one before, and I guess I over planned it?”_

_“You also had selective hearing because you heard me mention a museum but didn’t hear me say that I’d be happy staying by the ocean in an old cottage with no else around,” he pointed out, reaching over to tug on her hair. “Stop frowning, love. I didn’t want to make you feel bad. I just wanted to say something before the holiday was already over and it was too late.”_

_“Have you had an awful time since we got here?” she asked, reaching over to play with the buttons of his shirt._

_“Of course not. I’ve been able to spend time with you without work or friends interrupting us.” Sirius casually walked her backwards until she was against the wall, the horrendous drape still concealing their location. “The art stuff was interesting, and you loved the museums. These houses, though? I think sitting through an entire day of Binns droning on about the Goblin War would be more exciting.”_

_“Merlin, _that_ bad?” Hermione was obviously fighting a smile as she arched a brow. “Sirius, we are not going to shag in this house.”_

_“Why, I would never suggest such a depraved thing,” he said, smirking as he moved his hand up her side and back down again. “You have a wicked mind, love. Here I am trying to have a mature conversation, and you’re thinking about seducing me.” He tsked at her as he leaned into her._

_“If you’re actually trying to convince me to do this, you shouldn’t say things that are going to make me start laughing and ruin the mood. You mature?” Hermione tilted her head back and smirked when he blinked at her. “Did you really think it would take much effort, Sirius?”_

_“You’re just agreeing to be difficult,” he muttered, sulking at her. “You know how much I enjoy seducing you.”_

_“Oh, sorry. Should I bat my eyelashes and play demure?” Hermione widened her eyes and drawled, “Why, Mister Black, I’m not that kind of girl. How dare you suggest I wrap my legs around your waist and let you make me come while a tour group is just a hallway away?”_

_“That’s better.” He grinned and moved his hands behind her so he could grip her arse. There wasn’t really any way they could chance getting naked to actually fuck, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t come. The possibility of getting caught and doing this in a public place was something that they both found exciting, even if she usually liked to play innocent and deny it. “Up, and hold on.”_

_“You should remove the charm,” she said, wrapping her legs around him and leaning against the wall so he could hold her easier. “See if you can stay quiet with them so close.”_

_“You’re actually challenging me to stay quiet?” Sirius ducked his head down to kiss her as he began rolling his hips to give them both the perfect amount of friction. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked a mark before nibbling on her earlobe. “You’re the screamer, love.”_

_“You’re the talker.” She pulled on his hair and began to move slowly, careful not to do anything that would make them fall. The thrill of getting caught was exciting, but the idea of actually getting caught wasn’t something either of them would like. “You say the filthiest things, Sirius.”_

_“And you love it.” He shifted them slightly and reached for his wand, meeting her gaze as he removed the charm. She bit her lip before leaning up to kiss him. If this house tour was like the others they’d visited today, they probably had another ten minutes, tops, before they’d need to be presentable and rejoin the group. With that thought in mind, he didn’t waste much time teasing her._

_“I can’t believe we’re making out against the wall like a couple of horny teenagers who can’t wait until they get home,” she murmured, gripping his shoulders as she arched up from the wall so she could grind against him._

_“You’re gonna come in your knickers for me, aren’t you love?” Sirius licked her neck. It was going to be easy for him, but he knew she’d need more attention to come this way. Keeping his voice low, he started telling her all the things he planned to do with her when they got back to the hotel while he moved his right hand to her breasts, squeezing and rubbing her nipples through her clothes. The combination of everything seemed to be working because she was soon burying her face against his neck and making those noises that drove him wild._

_Bloody hell. He wanted her to come first, but he wasn’t going to make it. Sirius leaned his forehead against the wall, grunting as he came in his pants. He bucked his hips forward a few times before he stopped moving and tried to catch his breath. “Sirius, I’m close,” she hissed, pulling his hair to get his attention._

_“Sorry, love.” He focused on getting her off, shifting slightly so that he could use his thigh to give her better friction now that he’d come. Fortunately, she was right, and it didn’t take very long for her to come with a soft whine. He kissed her as she trembled between him and the wall, not letting go until they were breathing normally. She unwrapped her legs from his waist, and he set her back down before using his wand to try cleaning them up. Once finished, he caressed her cheek and grinned. “Guess there’s something good about these old drapes, after all.”_

_“We need to find the group before they realize we’ve been gone,” she said, arching a brow and looking gorgeous and not at all as if she’d just been shagged against the wall. “Don’t look so smug, Sirius. You made a lot of promises that you’d better plan to keep tonight.”_

_“Don’t worry.” He kissed her forehead. “I never make promises I don’t intend to keep.”_

_End_


End file.
